Mile-High
by AndAllThatMishigas
Summary: On the way to their honeymoon in Europe, Jean finds she's a very nervous flyer. Lucien finds a way to make his wife very relaxed.


**Mile-High**

Jean had never been in an airplane before. She had a million questions for Lucien about it, all of which she kept to herself. They were on their honeymoon, and her anxious pestering would spoil the mood. But even so, she couldn't help fidgeting nervously as the boarded and took their seats. When the engines roared to life, she was sure her face betrayed her petrifying fear.

"Try to relax, love," Lucien said softly, taking her hand in his.

"Easy for you to say," she grumbled.

He pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I'm right here. Just squeeze my hand and try to take deep breaths."

The plane began to move, taxiing on the runway. Jean looked out the window, watching Australia go by. But then speed picked up and they were airborne. The ground got further and further away. Jean had to shut her eyes tight. The lurch of the plane climbing in altitude was causing curious, unpleasant things in her stomach. Her heart was racing. She gripped Lucien's hand for dear life.

Lucien stroked the back of her hand with his thumb the whole time. He watched her closely, making sure she wasn't having a panic attack or getting sick or something else terrible. As far as he could tell, she was just a bit frightened at the new experience and trying not to be. He hated to see her this way. He hated that Jean still felt like she needed justification and permission for her feelings, or else she'd bottle them up like this. Lucien had a feeling that she would feel better if she could just express herself, release a bit of that tension she was holding.

He smirked to himself. They'd gotten rather good at releasing tension since their wedding. Twice that night after the ceremony. Once the next morning. Again on the train. Lucien wished he could help her relax in that way now, but they were on an airplane with a hundred other people.

Ah, but there was a bathroom just a few rows ahead of their First Class seats.

When the plane leveled out, Lucien tapped Jean's hand so she'd let go. "Oh, sorry, was I hurting you?" she asked.

"Not really. But we're in the air now. Cruising altitude, they call it. We'll be just like this until it's time to land. If you look out the window, all you'll see is clouds."

Her eyes went wide. "Are we in the clouds?"

"Above them, actually."

Jean immediately turned to her left to see clouds below them. Lucien took the opportunity to set his plan in motion. His hand, somewhat cramped from being clutched in her vice grip, innocently rested on her knee. When she didn't balk at his touch—he wasn't quite sure how nervous she actually was—he started to slowly rub her leg over her skirt. Still no reaction yet. Good. His fingers clutched at the material and moved it aside so his hand could travel a bit further up her leg, stroking at her inner thigh, searching for the top of her stockings so he could try to feel her bare skin.

"Lucien!" she hissed, scolding him.

"Oh it's alright, we're married now," he teased. "And I know for a fact that you've enjoyed it when I touch you like this," he added in a low tone.

"In private, yes," she replied, her eyes darting around to the passengers and flight attendants nearby, hoping no one would notice how she was being touched by her husband. But she didn't move away from his hand.

Lucien leaned in and murmured in her ear, letting his hot breath tickle her neck. "We could find some privacy here. Let me touch you, Jean."

She trembled. It had absolutely nothing to do with her fears of flying. "Where?" she breathed.

He finally did remove his hand from her to unbuckle his seatbelt. "There's a bathroom just there. I'll go, and in just a minute, when no one is watching, you come join me," he instructed.

Jean swallowed hard, wary of getting caught but thrilled by the idea. Besides, they'd only been married for a little over a day. She wasn't nearly tired of his affections yet. Sore from their activities, certainly, but deliciously so. Jean pressed her lips together to keep from grinning excitedly as she watched him get out of his seat and make his way to the lavatory at the front of the aircraft. She slowly counted to fifty, willing herself to remain calm and not attract attention. This was very unlike her. Perhaps she and Christopher would have done something like this when they were twenty and blinded by youthful lust. But Jean Blake was a grown adult and should have known better. Then again, the flame of desire was coiling in her belly from the way her husband touched her leg, and she knew now how he could fan that fire within her and satisfy her every want and need. So she unbuckled her seatbelt and hurried to join him.

She opened the tiny door and slipped inside. Before she even saw Lucien properly, his mouth was on hers. He reached behind her and shut the door tight and locked it securely. His tongue found its way to hers, stroking and sucking with an urgency that took her by surprise. "Let me touch you," he murmured into her mouth.

Jean moaned against him, having trouble keeping quiet.

Accepting her invitation, Lucien's hands were everywhere. Bruising her hips, squeezing her bum, drumming rhythms on her ribs, stroking and massaging her breasts. All the while, his mouth had moved to her jawline and the exposed part of her neck, biting and tasting her skin. Jean would probably be annoyed later at the marks he was leaving on her, but she couldn't be bothered at that moment.

Knowing they couldn't really take their time in an airplane bathroom, Jean reached between their bodies and unzipped Lucien's trousers, reaching inside to take him in hand. Her boldness took him by surprise, and he emitted a strangled groan into her neck. She shushed him with a proud grin as she stroked him to full hardness.

Lucien had wanted this to be about relaxing Jean, not about giving him some quick strokes. He took her hands off him and held her wrists with one hand above her head against the wall. His free hand pulled up her skirt and reached between her legs. Her undergarments were damp with her desire. He grinned. "Mrs. Blake, I had no idea you'd be so eager in such a public place."

Her eyes were dark with her yearning for him. "I'm eager for you to take me anywhere. In every which way."

His heart skipped a beat and his mouth went dry. Lucien didn't have words to respond to her. He hiked her leg over his hip and moved her underthings to the side, away from her wetness. In one swift moment, he thrust completely into her. Jean buried her face in the lapel of his jacket to keep from crying out. Lucien remained still for a moment, enjoying the glorious feeling of being inside her. But she began to wiggle against him, urging his movement. He obliged. She clutched at the fabric of his clothes, desperate to be as close to him as possible, trying to keep her balance in the close quarters.

"Touch me, Lucien," she begged, whispering into his ear.

As he increased in speed and vigor, he stroked her through her clothes, increasing pressure with his thrusts. Jean's breath was hot against his neck, and he knew he couldn't keep this up for long. Her head rolled back, and she shuddered in his arms. He could feel her contracting around him, and with a groan muffled into her hair, he spilled into her.

They held each other for a moment, breathing heavily. Lucien took a hand towel from the sink to clean up so he could zip himself back into his trousers. He glanced in the mirror and pressed his hair back into place. "I'll go back first, give you a little space to fix yourself up," he said, kissing her lips one final time.

She sighed. "I can't imagine I look at all presentable."

"I think you look perfect, but I don't think I need an entire airplane full of people knowing what my wife looks like after I ravish her."

"Well, your wife certainly enjoys being ravished by her husband," Jean replied with a smirk. To emphasize her point, she kissed him, biting and sucking on his lower lip.

He groaned, "Jeanie, stop teasing me! It's a long flight, and I don't think we'll be able to get away with this again." Before she could drive him wild again, he slipped out of the bathroom and back to their seats.

Jean returned a few minutes later. It had taken her that long to clean herself up, hide the blotches he'd made on her neck, and put her hair back in place.

"All better?" he asked with a wink.

"Oh yes."

"Not nervous about flying anymore? Feeling relaxed?"

She laughed, "Perfectly relaxed, thank you."

And since she wasn't worried about being in an airplane miles above the earth, she launched into all her questions about air travel and how planes worked and every other thought she'd had about flying. Lucien was happy to tell her everything he could. And he was particularly pleased to do so while she rested her hands on his arm and chest and leg.

Married two days and already they had reached a new, freer level of physical affection between them that Lucien hadn't realized he'd been craving. Now, he never wanted to be without it. But they were husband and wife. They'd never need to be without each other ever again.


End file.
